


Getting Sleepy...

by brobecking



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Hypnosis, Hypnotic suggestion, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brobecking/pseuds/brobecking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the basement of an 18 year old Dallon Weekes, one would not expect there to be four boys crowded in a circle on the floor, arguing over what is, according to Dan Pawlovich, ‘jedi mind trick bullshit.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jedi Mind Trick Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> I rewrote my fic and I am posting the new version here! You can find the original first and second chapters on my tumblr @brobecking
> 
> QUICK SIDE NOTE: I'm in the process of editing what i have written so far, which is probably why the dates on the chapters seem wonky. This chapter has been edited from the original, and I'll update the others asap!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny has an idea that Dallon isn't sure he wants to go along with.

In the basement of an 18 year old Dallon Weekes, one would not expect there to be four boys crowded in a circle on the floor, arguing over what is, according to Dan Pawlovich, ‘jedi mind trick bullshit.’ Dan was not having it.

“I’m telling you guys, hypnosis isn’t real. It’s just some psychological thing that makes people do things that they already wanted to do.” Dan argued to his friends, crossing his arms. He and Kenny had been going at it for nearly ten minutes non-stop.

“But dude, why would someone be able to make a person say...dance around like a fairy. It isn’t like they would have wanted to do that!” Retorts Kenny, who is the one who suggested they try it on someone in their group.

The other two boys in the circle simply watched on as their two friends squabble against one another. “I dunno guys, I’m gonna stay out of it.” Dallon, the oldest of the four and the owner of the basement, said. He raised his hands in resignation. “You guys have fun.” Dallon got up, leaving his spot on the floor in favor of the old couch against the wall. Although he did have his own opinion, being an observer is often more fun than joining in. There was the rare occasion where he does join in, but the conversation usually ends pretty quickly. In truth, he didn’t believe in hypnosis or hypnotism either, but he didn’t have the energy to get into the discussion with Kenny and Dan.

“All I’m saying is,” Kenny continued, holding his hands in defense, “we should at least try it. No harm done if it doesn’t work. And, if it does work, we’ll have some fun right?” Dallon immediately declined with a ‘Hell no.’

“Aw c’mon Dal, it could be fun.” The last of the four, Brendon, whined. He had seemed a lot more invested in the discussion than Dallon had been.

“Not a chance Urie.” Dallon simply shook his head, leaning back on the couch. The younger boy gave him the most fake sad face that Dallon had ever seen and turned back to watching his friends argue.

Dan sighed in defeat. “Fine. But I am not going to be your lab rat. Let Brendon or Dallon do it.” He gestured between the two sitting across from him.

Brendon raised an eyebrow at Dallon, who was already opening his mouth to say no. “I’ll do it. But only if you will with me. I mean, best friends do stupid shit together right?” Brendon pleaded. Hell no. Dallon did not want to be under control of Kenneth Harris. Even if he didn’t believe in hypnosis, which he totally didn’t. No way no how.

“I dunno Bren…” He said hesitantly. He and Brendon had silent conversation with their eyes, consisting of Dallon shaking his head and knitting his eyebrows. Obviously, Brendon didn’t get the message, because his expression went from pleading to straight up ecstatic. “Let’s do it!”

~~<>~~

After many youtube tutorials and attempts to find something appropriate to swing in front of the boys’ faces, they were ready. At least, three of them were. Dallon, on the other hand, was nervous as he could ever be. Why? He wasn’t sure, possibly because if this worked he would at the will of his two idiot friends. _At least I’m not doing this alone_ , he thought glancing over at Brendon who returned a small smile in his direction.

“You guys ready to be our puppets?” Dan smirked, standing up in front of the couch with his arms folded over his chest. “Don’t worry, we won’t film anything and post it on twitter for the whole world to see, no matter how funny it is. We aren’t that cruel.”

Dallon sighed. “Let’s just get this over with.” He and Brendon leaned back on the couch, waiting for whatever was to come of their current situation. Dallon felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Brendon patting it reassuringly.

“Hey, it’ll be fine, okay?” He offered a small smile. Brendon’s words helped Dallon relax a bit, he always seemed to have that effect on him.

“Sure…” Dallon returned his smile doubtfully. Kenny stood up next to Dan, pulling his phone out of his back pocket.

“You guys ready?” Out of the two boys that nodded, one gulped. “Alrighty then. Now, just relax and uh, listen to the sound of my voice and only my voice. “ Dallon leaned his head backwards, closing his eyes. He tried to steady his breathing as Kenny read the script from his phone. “Breathe deeply slowly.” Kenny paused a bit. “Alright Dan, the watch on a string please.” Kenny held out his free hand which Dan placed the watch they had tied to a shoelace. Kenny then instructed Brendon and Dallon to open their eyes and began slowly swinging the watch back and forth. Dan snorted quietly, earning him a nudge from Kenny. “Keep breathing steadily, and focus on the watch. Only listen to my voice.” He waited a couple of seconds, then began to read the next few lines. “Now that you’re relaxed, let your mind become clear of any thought or emotion. ‘You may begin to-” he stopped and laughed. “You may begin to feel sleepy. Let it take you.”

Dallon let himself relax and tried to somehow stop thinking, all while watching the watch swing back and forth. It was kind of nice, letting go. His eyes started getting heavy, but he was okay with it. It wasn’t his problem.

“When I snap my fingers, you’ll fall under my control.” Kenny read.

“Three…” Dallon felt warm.

“Two..” He could get used to this.

“One.” _SNAP._

Suddenly, Dallon was wide awake, sitting up on the couch. “What the hell?” He looked over to Brendon, who was also sat up looking just as confused. He was looking at the floor with wide eyes. “It didn’t work?” He asked, looking up at Kenny and Dan, who were both smiling like mad men.

“Guess not.” Kenny said, avoiding Dallon’s eyes.

“Nope.” Dan said, looking like he was biting back a laugh.

It was then that Dallon got suspicious. “Why did that snap do the opposite of what you said it would?”

Kenny shrugged. “I guess I did something wrong.”

Dan looked astounded. “You don’t..? Wow.”

Dallon looked back over at Brendon, who was being oddly quiet. He was just staring back at Dallon when he turned to him. “Bren…?”

Brendon shook his head and blinked. “Huh? Oh. Yeah I guess it didn’t…” He trailed off for a second then continued, “Work.”

Kenny clapped his hands together, bringing the attention back to him. “Well, it’s about time Dan and I left.” He said, grabbing a hold on Dan’s shoulder with one hand. “He’s staying over at my house and my mom wanted us back by midnight.”

Dan looked at him confused for a moment, “I’m not- _oh_. Yeah we better uh, get going. Bye guys.” The two made their way up the basement stairs. Dallon could’ve sworn he heard them laughing as soon as they reached the top.

Taking a deep breath out, he turned back to Brendon. He looked so pale and shaken up. “Uh, you’re still staying over right?” He asked. Brendon just kept staring at him like a deer in headlights. Dallon waved his hand in front of his face. “Hello? Earth to Brendon? Are you okay?”

Suddenly, it was like nothing had happened. Brendon's face returned to normal. “Oh, yeah, right, I am.”

Dallon raised an eyebrow. “Ohh-kay. Wanna go to my bedroom now?”

Brendon’s eyes widened again. He even looked scared. “Your what?”

“My room... to sleep.” Dallon stood, nodding up the stairs.

Brendon’s expression softened as he stood. “Oh. Sure.” He smiled up at Dallon. Something was definitely off.

~~<>~~

_“Three...two...one.” Kenny snapped his fingers. Brendon and Dallon’s heads lulled forward._

_Dan, laughing and putting his hand over his mouth, said, “Holy fucking shit. It worked. I can’t believe this actually worked. What do we do now?” He turned to Kenny, who had a shit eating grin on his face._

_“Make them do stuff, anything you want.” He suggested. “Uh, Dallon. Say you’re a teenage beauty queen.” From the couch came Dallon’s voice claiming he was a teenage beauty queen in a singsong voice. Both Kenny and Dan burst into laughter. “Okay, okay.” Kenny wiped a tear from his eye. “We gotta fuck with them.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“I dunno, something juicy. Entertaining.” Kenny shrugged and began thinking. He pointed a finger in the air. “I’ve got it.”_

_“Care to elaborate?” Dan asked._

_Kenny chuckled. “What I’m saying is, what say we make these losers into lovebirds?”_

_Dan looked at the sleeping boys shock. “Like, make them, well, like each other? That seems kinda fucked up…”_

_“Something like that. Here. Brendon, buddy, here’s the thing. You’ve got this huge crush on Dallon, like, it’s bad. You can’t stop thinking about him.” Kenny said, beginning to pace back and forth in front of the couch. Brendon smiled slightly and hummed._

_“What about Dallon? Aren’t you going to do the same?” Dan asks hesitantly, chewing on his thumb nail._

_“Oh no, my dear friend. We’re going to have fun with this.” Kenny answers, turning over to Dallon. “Dallon, you are, let's say, very easily influenced by Brendon here, I don’t blame you, it’s hard to say no to him right? But since that can be - dangerous, you don’t have to say yes to any uh, sexual acts. That’s a decision you’ll have to make yourself pal.” Kenny unlocked his phone again, reopening the page instruction. “When I snap my fingers you will wake up with no memory of what was suggested to you.”_

_He waits a few seconds before he snaps for the second time. Immediately, both Dallon and Brendon bolt upright, confused expressions adorning their faces._

_“What the hell?”_


	2. I'm Not Nervous, You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy bedroom antics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is officially edited!

Dallon sat on his bed with his beloved bass guitar on his lap. Brendon sat near the end of the bed, texting. “Hey Bren does 565456545 sound better than 545654565?” He asked his friend, playing each for the other to hear. Brendon usually gave some pretty good input when Dallon was writing, even if he started talking nonsense. Personally, he kind of liked the second better.

“The first one. Definitely the first one.” Brendon replied, not looking up from his phone. Dallon strummed the quick melody again. _What was I thinking? Brendon was right._ He thought upon hearing the two once more. Brendon yawned. “I’m tired. It’s getting kind of late right?”

 _We should get ready for bed._ Dallon stood up from his bed and carefully set the bass on it’s stand. _I’ll finish the song later._ He walked back over and flopped back down next to Brendon, who was sitting criss-cross against the wall, still typing away at his phone with a slightly angry face. Dallon pouted and pushed Brendon’s phone out of his face. “You ready for bed?”

Brendon locked his phone and stretched his arms above his head, groaning in the process. “Yeah that’s probably a good idea, I was falling asleep texting Kenny.”

Dallon furrowed his eyebrows. “You’re texting Kenny when he and Dan left like an hour ago?” He propped himself up on his elbows and faced the other boy.

Immediately Brendon looked nervous, like Dallon had caught him doing something wrong . “Uh, yeah. I was just making sure he didn’t make us do anything stupid while we were under ya know?” Brendon explained. There was definitely something off about Brendon. Dallon couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was, but something was different. He didn’t seem to be his usual cocky know-it-all self. Like he was hiding something.

“It didn’t work anyways.” Dallon shrugged and sat up and went to his closet. Reaching up to lift his shirt off his neck, he heard a noise coming from his bed. Turning, he saw Brendon looking down with his hands in his lap. “You okay dude?”

Brendon looked up at him with wide eyes and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah. Tired.” Dallon turned back and pulled his shirt off the rest of the way. He could feel Brendon’s eyes on his back. Yeah. Something was definitely off.

“I’m gonna put on some pajamas then go brush my teeth. We can go to bed after that, if you want.” He walked over to his dresser, grabbing some pajama bottoms. “Feel free to borrow some clothes to sleep in. Mi pj’s es su pj’s.”

Brendon laughed slightly and looked back down at his lap. “Pretty sure that isn’t how you say that, but okay.”

“Whatever you say Bren.” Dallon closed his door and padded down the hall to his bathroom, changing into his bottoms and brushing his teeth. He couldn’t figure out what was up with Brendon. He seemed fine before Kenny tried his hypnosis thing. Maybe he did something wrong and made Brendon uncomfortable. Dallon spit into the sink, making eye contact with his mirror-self. No. This didn’t seem different than any other night he’d had Brendon over. Shaking his head, Dallon put down his toothbrush, and returned down the hall to his door.

He knocked lightly on the door, turning the knob and cracking it open a small bit. “Hey Bren, are you decent? I know we’re bros and all, but I don’t need to see you naked you know?” Dallon laughed awkwardly and swatted the image in his mind away as quickly as it came. That would definitely be weird.

“Yeah Dal come in.” Was the answer he received through the door. When Dallon opened the door all the way, he was greeted with Brendon wearing his too-big pajama bottoms and his favorite David Bowie t-shirt.

They both stood still for moment and stared at each other. Dallon had to admit, Brendon looked kind of adorable in clothes that were most likely two-sizes too big, especially since Dallon knew they were _his_ clothes. There was nothing wrong about finding your best friend cute, right?

“Thanks for letting me borrow some pajamas. I assumed these would be fine.” Brendon broke the silence, smiling sheepishly. His had been pushed in front of his face from changing clothes. He looked like a little kid. _No, there is definitely no problem those clothes are perfect._

“Yeah dude, uh, no problem.” Dallon answered, passively waving it off and turning on his phone light, flipping the light switch. He could barely see Brendon in the darkness, but he tried not to bump into him on his way to the bed. He laid down on the right side of the queen sized mattress and could feel Brendon lay down on the other. “Night Brendon.”

He heard Brendon sigh from the other end. “Night.”

~~<>~~

It wasn’t until Dallon was almost asleep that he heard Brendon’s voice breaking through the quiet. “Dal...Dallon...psst.” His voice was barely above a whisper.

The blanket Dallon had used to cover himself was now pooled around his waist. With a shiver, he pulled it back up around his shoulders. “What Bren? It’s like 2am..” Dallon grumbled, slightly annoyed that the younger had woken him up.

“I’m cold.”

“And this is my problem why?”

“Could I just scoot a little closer to you? Please?” Brendon shifted slightly closer to Dallon. His own blanket was a lot thinner than the other boy’s.

Dallon made a noise that was somewhere between a scoff and a laugh. “What, do you want to cuddle?” The other boy stayed silent. Dallon opened his eyes, and after a moment of adjustment, he could see the outline of Brendon laying next to him. He was staring at him, practically begging with his eyes.

“Would you mind?” The three words made Dallon’s stomach twist in a knot.

 _Pull him closer. He wants you to, so why wouldn’t you?_ Dallon inched closer to Brendon and reached an arm out from under his blanket, inviting Brendon under. He put his arm over the other’s waist, pulling him closer. Brendon silently curled into Dallon’s chest. He could feel his hair tickle his nose. Their feet intertwined as they moved closer to one another. Dallon smiled and let air out of his nose contently. He had to admit, this was nice.

“You’re warm.” He could feel Brendon smile into his chest. “Thanks Dal.”

“Goodnight Brendon.” Dallon said for the second time that night. There was a pause. “Your feet are fucking freezing.” He got a happy hum in response. ~~<>~~

“Kenny what the actual fuck.” Brendon held the phone to his face and glanced worriedly down at Dallon, who was still sleeping. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, the usual tiredness in his expression gone. Morning had come and Brendon had woken up curled into Dallon, the thought of it made his heart flutter. Which was exactly the problem.

“What dude? It’s like 8am on a saturday for christ sake.” Kenny’s tired voice said on the other end of the line.

“What happened last night in Dallon’s basement? Tell me truth or I swear to god-” Brendon felt his hoarse whisper turn into a near yell. Out of fear of waking Dallon, he stood quietly and walked into the hallway, closing the door as softly as possible.

“Swearing to the lord is a sin.” Was all Kenny replied.

“Kenneth Aaron Harris tell me right now. And don’t say it didn’t work because we both know that’s bullshit.” Brendon tried his best to be intimidating, but he knew Kenny wouldn’t fall for his act. He leaned up against the wall next to Dallon’s closed door. “Kenny, please, what did you do.”

“Woah dude you sound desperate.” Kenny paused. “Fine. I’ll tell you. But you can’t kill me. We can reverse it if you really want to.”

“Good. Now tell me.” Brendon let out an exasperated breath and ran a hand through his hair. Kenny seemed too nonchalant about the situation for his liking.

“So….It actually worked, but Dallon doesn’t know that. You should’ve seen it man you guys were so out and Dan-”

“Get to the point.”

“Okay okay, damn. Fine. It was my idea, so don’t rope Dan into this.”

“God dammit Kenny get on with it.”

“Yeah. Okay. I told you to have a crush on Dallon. And I guess it worked since you’re calling me. You seemed really out of it last night.” Kenny half heartedly laughed and paused, waiting for Brendon to lash out at him.

“Oh my god Kenny you _idiot._ ”

“I know you’re probably mad but-”

“Kenny.”

“Just hear me out-”

_“Kenny.”_

“What?”

“I already liked Dallon.” Brendon said timidly. That was the first time he had said it outloud. Sure, the crush was small but ever since last night it was like his brain was going haywire. Nearly every thought he had since he had woken up had been about Dallon in some way. “Whatever you did last night just kind of amplified that.”

“Hold up, you’re telling me, that you-”

“Yes.”

“Well shit, Brendon.”

Brendon nodded, although he knew his friend couldn’t see him. Then, something else came to his mind. “What did you say to Dallon?” If Kenny had gone so far as to do something that out of proportion to himself, what could he have possibly done to Dallon? Brendon was starting to worry.

“Oh you’re going to like this. Now that I know something new about _you._ I thought it would be fun because you would be all googly eyes over him that he should be well, _easily influenced._ That way you two could hit it off.”

Brendon stood up straight. “What?”

Kenny laughed. “Dude it’s kind of like that disney movie where the girl can’t say no? Like its super easy to make him do stuff. OH and don’t worry it’s only you that he has to listen to. So do with that what you will.” Brendon didn’t know what to do with this information. So that’s why Dallon let him cuddle with him. That’s why he had been so ready to go to bed the minute Brendon said it was getting late.

The noise of a door opening made Brendon jump. There was Dallon standing with the comforter wrapped around his shoulders, hair mussed up and sleep in his eyes. “Bren? Is everything alright?” Dallon asked, yawning in the process.

Brendon would be lying if he said that wasn’t the cutest thing he had ever seen. “Yeah Dal everything’s fine.” He answered, hanging up on Kenny, who was still talking.

“Who was that?” Dallon cocked his head to the side and glanced down at the cell in Brendon’s hand.

Brendon looked down at his phone then back up at Dallon. “Huh? Oh my mom wanted to know when I’d be home. I didn’t want to wake you up so I came out here.” It wasn’t a complete lie, but he wasn’t about to tell Dallon who he was actually talking to. He looked Dallon in the eyes, who had a questioning expression on his face until he shrugged and turned back into his room.

“Okay. Well I’m getting back in bed. 8am is too early to be up on a saturday.” He turned back around. “You’re welcome to join me.”


	3. Thank Fuck It's Monday

_Thank fuck it’s monday_ was not a sentence that Brendon ever thought would cross his mind, but ever since the events in Dallon’s basement, he could not get his mind off the blue-eyed boy.

The minute he left Dallon’s house later that afternoon, he couldn’t wait for school the following monday. _Anything to be able to spend time with him._ Part of him knew it was the hypnosis, but he wasn’t complaining. Spending time with Dallon and getting that fluttery feeling in his stomach felt good and right, why would he want to change that. 

He felt that same feeling right now, sitting next to the older boy at lunch. The two were squished together at their usual table, with Dan and Kenny sat across from them, Kenny telling one of his legendary stories as always. And Brendon had to admit, although he wasn’t complaining, he could do without the hammering in his chest. 

“So I was just sitting there, my mouth wide open and my arm- Brendon, are you okay?” Kenny stopped mid sentence and asked him. “You look a little pale there buddy.” Dan and Dallon looked over at Brendon, who did in fact look white as a ghost. Jesus Christ is this really affecting me that much? I mean yeah, he’s sitting there and sure, our legs are touching, but this is nothing. 

“Yeah man, I think it’s just allergies.” Brendon lied. “Continue your weird church story or whatever.” Kenny gave him a weird look but continued talking. Brendon looked down and picked at his food. God, he didn’t even feel hungry.

vbbt vbbt

Brendon felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Taking it out, the lock screen said he had a text from...Dallon? He glanced up at Dallon quizzically before unlocking his phone. 

Dallon: Are you okay? You aren’t eating.

The fact that Dallon was worried about him made his stomach flip even more. It wasn’t like he could help it, anyways.

Brendon: Yeah, just a monday.

Brendon replied and put his phone back in his pocket. He felt Dallon lean into him a bit. 

“Cheer up, Garfield.” Dallon whispered in his ear. 

“Oh my god, Weekes!” 

~~~~

As much as Brendon would love to focus on English Literature, He couldn’t stop thinking about Dallon. It wasn’t his fault that the kid had the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen, or the softest hair in the entire world. And _god_ he was just so _warm._ And all he wanted to do was be in the same room as him. Maybe he could convince him to come over after school…

Wait. He could. Kenny said Dallon couldn’t really say no to him. Whipping out his phone, Brendon sent a text to his friend.

_Brendon: Hey Dal wanna come over after school and just kind of hang out? I have movieees…_

He almost felt bad for Dallon. He was taking advantage of him. But it wasn’t like he was making him do anything bad or dangerous, they were just going to hang out and watch movies. And if all goes well..

_vbbt vbbt_

_Dallon: Idk maybe_

_Brendon: pleeaasssee dallllooonn_

_Dallon: okay, just for you bren_

Brendon smirked. Maybe Kenny was right, he could have fun with this. 

~~~~

Brendon sat on his front porch waiting for Dallon to arrive. He couldn’t wait for the other boy to get there, it was all he could think about for the rest of his classes. Imagining the two watching movies on Brendon’s bed, casually resting on each other. Casually making out… 

“Brendon.” A voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Of course, there he was, man of the hour. “Hey.” He said, smiling down at the boy sitting on the concrete steps. He had a really happy demeanor about him. 

Brendon stood up and returned Dallon’s warm smile. 

~~~~

(I am aware there are a lot of jumps, bear with me)

Brendon pulled Dallon into his room and closed the door behind them. “There something in particular you want to watch?” He asked, moving over to his shelf of countless DVDs.

Dallon sat on the bed and started pulling off his shoes. “Whatever you want, I’ll watch anything.” He answered, sitting back against Brendon’s pillows. 

Brendon searched his shelves for a minute. _Oh this is perfect._ With a smirk, he held up the cover for Dallon to see. “How about The Outsiders, Dally?” Brendon said, winking.

Dallon rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah. Put it in Ponyboy.” 

Brendon grabbed his laptop from the desk next to his bed and sat next to Dallon on his bed. He opened the DVD slot and pushed it back in, playing the movie. He rested the laptop in the middle of the two, on Brendon’s right leg and on Dallon’s left. 

As the beginning of the movie started, they fell silent. _I have been waiting for this all god damn day._ Brendon was over the moon at this point, he loved this, the two of them just sitting together. What made it better was the way Dallon tried to hide his smile whenever Brendon said “Dally” whenever one of the boys in the movie referred Dallas by his nickname. He loved the way the older boy looked when he smiled, it made his stomach do that annoying thing even more than it had for the past two days. 

~~~~  
(POV switch)

Dallon was very happy with life at the moment. When Brendon texted him earlier in class he found it hard to say no to his request, besides, he didn’t mind spending time with the younger boy. 

So there he was, sat on Brendon’s bed, less than an inch between the two, watching the movie Brendon had picked out. Every time one of the boys in the show said “Dally” Brendon would repeat them in a silly voice, he tried so hard to hide his smile and failed miserably. The way Brendon made him feel was indescribable. 

After ten minutes, he felt Brendon’s head fall on to his shoulder, taking him by surprise. Brendon had always been a touchy person, but he had never been this close to Dallon before. This was new, and he did not want it to end. It was comfortable, having someone to hold. If he wasn’t so focused on the movie, he might have noticed the pink tint on Brendon’s cheeks.

_Maybe I’ll be more comfortable if I lean against him too._ Dallon slowly rested his head on the top of Brendon’s. His hair smelled like it had been washed recently, almost with a fruity smell that had faded over the course of the day. 

The two sat this way and watched the movie, laughing at the funny parts, crying at the sad parts. (Brendon choked out a “Stay gold” during Johnny’s last scene) 

As the credits rolled, Dallon moved from his position so Brendon could get up and close the laptop. But, Brendon didn’t move. “Dal please stay. I’m comfy.” He asked, putting a hand on Dallon’s stomach and gripping the fabric of his shirt like it was a lifeline. “I’ve been waiting for this all day…” 

Dallon carefully rested his head back onto Brendon’s. “Okay.” He replied. _What does he mean by he waited for this all day? He wanted me to come over- oh._ He smiled as Brendon nuzzled into his shoulder, even closer than before. Dallon rested a hand on the other boy’s thigh, and he could feel him tense up at the touch. 

“Thanks for coming over today.” Brendon said quietly, smiling into Dallon’s shoulder. The older boy smiled and subconsciously began to trace patterns on Brendon’s thigh. 

“How are you always so _warm_ Dal? I think that’s my favorite thing about you, ya know. You’re warm and cozy like my favorite sweater. But..a person.” Brendon said airily. 

Dallon laughed through his nose. “A sweater huh?”

“Yeah. Soft too.” The younger replied. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” 

“Good, because it was one. I think you’re my favorite person Dal.” 

It was like everything had stopped in that moment, and it was just him and Brendon alone in the world. Everything was quiet, nobody was bothering them. They were just there, together in Brendon’s room. Something in him changed just then, and a sense of realization washed over him. 

“I think you’re my favorite person too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took a while but i have lost a lot of motivation in the past couple days for this fic. pls encourage me. also this is the worst chapter in my opinion. bye.


	4. One Minute Of Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its all happening

_The worst thing about high school is something they don’t really mention to you beforehand. What is this issue, you may ask? The short passing periods. Usually, they weren’t an issue if you speed walked to your next class. However, when it came to socializing, nobody had time to stop and chat._

Dallon was on his way to his next and thankfully last period of the day, navigating the crowded hallway. The other students were rather rambunctious as usual, chatting with their friends as they walked to wherever they were going. Dallon always walked to his last period alone, none of his friends wanted to take AP American History. 

Although his size came in handy in certain situations, weaving through a bunch of smaller teens proved pretty difficult. 

He was nearly there, too, with nearly a minute to spare, before he felt someone grab his wrist. He didn’t have time to turn and look at who grabbed him before he was being yanked into a janitor’s closet, almost being thrown into the shelves lined with various cleaning supplies. 

Spinning around, ready to tell whoever pulled him in there to _fuck_ off, he was met with a familiar set of brown eyes. Dallon scrunched his nose in confusion. “Wha- Brendon?”

The shorter boy gave Dallon a nervous smile. “H-Hey Dal. I know you’re trying to get to class and all and we don’t have a lot of time but I don’t think I could wait any longer to do this.” Brendon looked down at his shoes, kicking the ground with his toes. He seemed different again, like the other night in Dallon’s room. 

“This can’t wait until after school Bren?” Dallon looked behind Brendon at the door, then back at the other boy. He noticed Brendon biting his lip as if he was trying to decide what to do. He looked back up at him. 

“Dallon I would really rather do this now.” Brendon stated, a slight waver in his voice. 

_I’ll have time to get to class, it’s no big deal._ Dallon nodded hesitantly, if worse came to worse he could convince his teacher that he was in the bathroom. Luckily he was sort of a teacher’s pet. “What is it?”

Brendon sighed and averted his gaze away from Dallon’s. “I...uh…” He laughed half heartedly. “Fuck, I didn’t think it would be this hard. Jesus Christ well, uh.” He slowly stepped closer to the taller boy, regaining eye contact. Dallon couldn’t do anything but stare down at Brendon. He had no idea what was going on, or what was so hard to him to say. Brendon reached a shaking hand up and placed it on Dallon’s shoulder. “I….I…” Dallon tried to read Brendon’s expression, eyes searching his face, trying to figure out why he was getting closer and closer and- “Fuck it.”

Brendon moved his hand behind Dallon’s head, pulling him down to his level. At this point, Dallon had a vague idea of what was going on, but he was in too much shock to stop it. His suspicions were confirmed when he felt Brendon’s lips against his own. He let out a muffled ‘hmph’ before closing his eyes and returning the gesture, moving his hands to Brendon’s waist, pulling him closer. 

It was safe to say that at this point, Dallon’s brain was exploding. Half of him was saying not to enjoy this, that Brendon was his best friend. The other half was telling him to yes definitely enjoy this, this is what he wanted. If Brendon wanted it, so should he.

Brendon tangled his hands in Dallon’s hair, standing up on his toes slightly to make up for their height difference. He pushed farther into the kiss, smiling slightly against Dallon’s lips. Brendon pushed away for a second, taking in a sharp breath. _Why’d he stop?_

“Bren..” Dallon said softly, his eyes still closed. He moved closer, longing for the touch to return. 

“Kiss me Dallon.” Brendon whispered to the other boy. 

Even if he could’ve helped it, nothing would’ve stopped Dallon from pressing his lips back onto Brendon’s. All he could think was _Brendon Brendon Brendon._ God, he was in heaven. 

His visit to heaven was cut short when the piercing sound of a bell broke them apart, Dallon staring dumbfounded into Brendon’s eyes in shock. His heart was beating at one million miles per hour, with the addition of _what the fuck_ spinning around his head. 

Brendon’s face turned a light shade of pink, and he began to wring his hands together. “Yeah. Gotta get to class.” He turned around, twisting the knob of the door and pushing it open slightly. “Sorry we only had one minute of fun. You might want to fix your hair.” With that, he stepped out of the closet, closing the door behind them. 

Dallon shook his head, wondering what the hell just happened. Why did Brendon just kiss him like that, out of the blue? _Why did he like it?_ He stood there for a moment before realizing _oh shit_ he was late for class. 

Mind cloudy, he walked into his classroom, apologizing to the teacher for being late, and sat down. As much as he wanted to focus, he couldn’t. Dallon’s brain was just replaying the scene over and over in his head, each time he repeated the memory, he felt himself smiling wider and wider.

To tell the truth, Dallon had caught himself thinking about the boy more these past few days.

Oh, Brendon.

~~~~

 

_I can’t believe I just did that._ Brendon thought, chewing his lip and trying to focus on what his English Lit teacher was explaining to the class. _I just fucked everything up. He probably hates me. But he kissed me back. After I told him to. Dammit._ He couldn’t help but feel bad for Dallon, once again. 

His heart was hammering against his chest, and he couldn’t get over just how _soft_ Dallon’s lips were, and how good they felt connected with his own. Brendon had wanted to do that for days, and now that he finally did his feelings for Dallon just doubled. God, he was so lost for that boy.

The plan to pull him into the janitor’s closet like that was more of a team effort than anything, created over a skype call the night before with Kenny and Dan. 

_”Dude I can’t believe you actually liked him like that, even before the hypnosis.”_ Dan had said upon hearing that Brendon knew what Kenny said to the two while they were under. 

_”I think you should just go for it. It’ll never happen if you don’t make the first move.”_ Kenny explained. Brendon could tell he was trying to help.

_”I feel like I’m taking advantage of him. He can’t help himself if I ask him to do things.”_ Brendon expressed his worry to the other two. 

_”I did this to help you man. Don’t worry, it isn’t like he’s some mindless doll for you to mess with. This is still Dallon we’re talking about you know.He has his own thoughts and emotions too. We just thought maybe if he could be a little more open with you, it would actually happen.”_ Kenny shrugged off Brendon’s concern, Dan nodding along with him. _”It’s up to you to make the decisions Bren.”_

_”You guys are the ones who made me want to act on my feelings you assholes!”_ Brendon argued.

Kenny and Dan just laughed. 

Brendon sighed, thinking over those same decisions that have affected the outcome of all this. Hopefully, he and Dallon could get to the point where he wouldn’t have to persuade the other boy into doing things. He would much like to have a repeat of the events that happened in that janitor’s closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it happened


	5. Gay Shit Happens In Movie Theaters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definitely a shorter chapter, so sorry for that. (thanks madi @folieawhere for the chapter title and getting me out of my writers block) warning: the word f*g is in this chapter. it in no way reflects my views or the views of the people in this story. the character saying it is purely fictional.

“All dressed up I see? Got a date?” Dallon’s mom questioned her son, leaning against his bedroom door frame. Dallon, rolling his eyes, turned, giving his mother an annoyed look.

“For your information, no. Kenny invited me to see the new Purge movie with him at 7:30. Something about being too scared to see it alone and nobody else could go.” Dallon explained. “He _told_ me to dress nice. Ask him why, not me.”

Dallon’s mom put her hands up in defense. “Hey, I don’t need your sass. Do you want a ride?” She asked, receiving a nod from Dallon.

~~~~

“Kenny, tell me again why I let you talk me into this?” Brendon asked his friend, who was rummaging through Brendon’s closet, looking for something for the other to wear.

“Because you’re head over heels for our pal Dallon and I’m helping you- god damn do you own _any_ nice clothes?” Kenny says, continuing on his hunt. “Aha! There you go.” He exclaims, pulling out a light blue button up.

Brendon sighed exasperatedly, grabbing the shirt off it’s hanger and putting it on. “I don’t even like horror movies.”

Kenny scoffed. “Stop whining, I got you a date. Now, remember, he thinks I’m gonna be there. You gotta make up some shit excuse as to why you took my place.”

~~~~

Looking up from his phone and seeing a smiling Brendon was enough to leave Dallon confused for a couple seconds. _Why is he here?_ “Brendon?” He asked, “I thought I was meeting Kenny here.” He was actually kind of happy to see Brendon, they hadn’t had a chance to talk since...

“Kenny called and asked if I could take his place. He said something about his mom ordering him to clean their attic. He didn’t want you to waste your money since you bought the tickets so he asked if I wanted to go instead.” Brendon explained, glancing around at the lobby of the movie theater. _Kenny didn’t text me that he couldn’t come..?_ Without giving Dallon a chance to ask questions, Brendon gestured for the other boy to follow him. “Let’s go.”

Dallon reluctantly followed Brendon to the snack bar, letting himself be convinced to let Brendon pay for the popcorn. “It’s the least I could do.” The shorter boy smiled up at Dallon, grabbing the popcorn and paying the cashier. _What the hell does that mean? Ah, he’s probably just being nice._

The two walked side by side into the theater after giving the host their ticket stubs, finding two seats together near the top. The theater was packed full of people, since the movie had just come out the day before. Dallon was happily surprised he and Brendon’s seats weren’t taken already. 

Brendon made a content hum from beside him. “Best seats in the house.”

~~~~

Nearly 20 minutes into the movie, and there had been four jumpscares. Not that Dallon was counting. Honestly, horror movies never scared him that much, they were all the same, predictable storylines with different characters and ideas. 

Just as another jumpscare made it’s way to the screen, Dallon heard a small yelp from his right side. Turning, he saw Brendon clutching the popcorn bag with all his might, a few bits of popcorn had fallen into his lap. Dallon smirked, leaning over slowly. “Scared, Bren?” He whispered.

“What? No.” Brendon replied, brushing the popcorn off of his legs. “That last one just..surprised me that’s all.” 

Dallon grinned, amused and not convinced in the slightest by Brendon’s excuse. “Whatever you say.” A middle school aged boy next to Dallon shushed them, so the two returned their attention back to the screen. 

There was an “AH _jesus!_ ” and Dallon felt a hand wrap around his own. He even felt himself jump, not from the scary dude coming to kill the main character, but from the sudden grip Brendon had on him. I mean, Brendon’s a touchy guy and he had just kind of assumed it was his thing. That is, until the other day. Ever since then Dallon had wondered about Brendon’s unusual attitude toward him over the past week or so.

He glanced over at Brendon and found the other boy to already have his eyes on him. He looked terrified. Dallon mouthed an “Are you okay?” laughing slightly. Brendon shook his head, looking embarrassed. “Do you mind?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Although he didn’t understand exactly why Brendon was so scared, Dallon shook his head and began rubbing his thumb across Brendon’s hand reassuringly, giving him a small smile. “If you get scared, it helps to look anywhere but the screen. Less scary that way.” Brendon nodded and turned back to the movie screen.

As much as he wanted to deny the feeling he was beginning to get in the pit of his stomach, it was kind of comforting. It was also a rush. That feeling had amplified over the past week, and got even more prominent every time Dallon would feel the other’s eyes on him. 

~~~~

“How were you not terrified? I nearly pissed my pants at that one part!” Brendon exclaims as the two walk through the theater doors. It had just gotten dark outside, but luckily the front of the theater was brightly lit. People were roaming around in the courtyard near the front, either chatting about the movie they just saw or the one they were about to see.

Dallon shrugged when they came to a stop near one of the lampposts in the courtyard. “I dunno, horror movies don’t bother me. None of that stuff is real.” 

“I know...but still.” Brendon admitted, running a hand through his hair dismissively. After a beat of silence he put his head in his hands and shook it. “Ah, sorry I’m such a pussy.”

Dallon furrowed his eyebrows quizzically. “I don’t think you’re a pussy Brendon.” He reached a hand out and pushed Brendon’s shoulder softly. The shorter boy looked up and smiled. Dallon's heart swelled at the sight. They spent a moment staring at each other, not really noticing the silence. Dallon was experiencing what felt like the beginnings of a crush, which he was only slightly surprised about. He hadn’t ever liked a boy before, always the cute nerdy girls in his class. There was just something about _Brendon_ lately.

The same middle school boy who had shushed them earlier strode by in his pack of friends and pointed at the two. “Hey fags! Go home!” He and his friends burst into fits of laughter. Brendon’s face turned to a frown for a split second, then turned to a smirk. 

Reaching forward, Brendon grabbed Dallon’s hand and turned over toward to young group of boys. Before Dallon could even question what he was doing he yelled back at them. “Really? Is it what I’m wearing? Or is it the dick in my mouth?” The boy made a disgusted face, one of them laughed and gave Brendon a thumbs up. They left quickly. 

It took Dallon a second to process, but he soon broke out into laughter, Brendon following suit. They paused for a moment. “Could be the dick in your ass.” Dallon smirked.

Brendon rolled his eyes. “That dick of yours is always getting me into trouble.” More laughter. _God, even his laugh is cute. Fuck, what is this?_ Dallon felt so happy right then. This is how it should be, right? He and Brendon, laughing, having fun together. He wished it was always like this.

After a couple seconds Dallon regained his composure. “Uh, thanks for coming in Kenny’s place. It would’ve been kind of embarrassing seeing a movie alone.” 

“Pssh. You act like I didn’t want to come. Contrary to your belief Dal, people actually like spending time with you.” Brendon said, looking at the ground and shifting his weight from foot to foot. Dallon could feel the slight blush creeping its way onto his face. He was a bit glad Brendon wasn’t looking. 

“Either way. Thank you.”

~~~~

Brendon wanted to kiss him, again, right then and there. _What an asshole, being so fucking cute._ He saw that light pink twinge to Dallon’s cheeks. He saw the way the other boy looked at him. It sent his stomach on a freakin’ roller coaster. I mean, he could kiss him, if he really wanted to.

“Listen, Dallon I-” He began, but stopped himself. Brendon couldn’t bring himself to that level again. It didn’t feel right. It didn’t feel real, virtually forcing Dallon to do things he probably didn’t want to do. 

Dallon looked back at him from staring into the middle-distance he had looked to fall into. “Hm?”

“Nevermind.” Brendon rushed, shaking his head. “It’s nothing.” Dallon looked at him with concern, and he couldn’t help but feel guilty. As much as he was enjoying how close the two had become, he knew that something was definitely wrong with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this sucks lmao


End file.
